Malia Takes Charge
by LycoX
Summary: Sick of Liam and Theo's crazy antics, Malia finally decides to take charge of things much to the rest of the Pack's relief!


**Malia Takes Charge**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place sometime after 'A Strange Partnership'. Also, I'd like to respond to McMartinski3's quite asinine guest review from 'This Is Mine!' What build up? There was no build up at all whatsoever. Build up would be what the writers did with the Left Behind series for 12 books worth of content. Build up would be Chandler and Monica from Friends. Build up would be Scott and Kira. Hell, its been said that one plan was for Lydia to die after season 1. So please, tell me again how the plan was always for her and Stiles to be together since the beginning? I'll wait. Cause she sure as Hell spent a lot of time chasing other men and he willingly went for other girls too for that matter.**

 **And let's not forget the fact that you don't kiss someone while their having a damn panic attack! So yes, I can ignore that kind of 'fact', _honey_. Anyways, on with the show.**

* * *

For some time now, one Malia Elizabeth Tate had been growing increasingly tired of a certain pair of boys and their ridiculous antics. Bickering, fist fighting, getting the other into trouble in a variety of ways, and in one memorable case, having to deal with Theo's amorous affections while under the influence of a love potion. Thankfully, that had been something Liam had been forced to deal with more so then the others in the Pack. Which had provided quite the amusement for all concerned. Even more amusing was when Theo was about to land a kiss on the younger boy's lips thanks to a little trickery of his that the potion finally left his system, leaving the two, Theo more so, to be absolutely disgusted over the whole damned thing. Along with being unable to look the other in the eye for about a week and a half. Something that had made everyone happy about as it meant things were thankfully quiet. At least until those two managed to find a way to piss off the only Redneck family in the area that lived out deep in the woods without even meaning to do so! Malia often tried to block them out when they got into it.

Usually by focusing on a novel or some homework when she had it for Summer Schooling. Something that didn't make sense to her as she was positive she'd been doing such a good job in classes. Well, for the most part anyway. She refused to even think about Stiles and Lydia considering what those two had basically done to her without much of a care in the world. Hell, Malia personally thought someone had found a way to screw her over where the Summer Schooling was concerned and those two as well. A line of thought she knew Scott himself thought had some legitimaticy as well. Something that had helped lessen some of her resentment towards him as well. And while she had managed to graduate, Malia had chosen to not deal with College for the time being. As she wanted to be school free for awhile. Of course, she was kind of starting to regret that decision where Liam and Theo are concerned! They honestly made Peter want to voluntarily admit himself back into Eichen for that matter. As he honestly thought it was quieter in there! And currently, a certain pair of boneheads were arguing over what actor in ' The Lost Boys' was the better Vampire when they should have been focusing on the more important task.

Such as the issue of the rogue Hunters faction who had come to town. All of whom were former members of other Hunting families. Like the Calaveras for example and these guys were not particularly good people that you could reason with either. Their bickering left Liam unaware to the fact that Gwen was attempting to play footsie with Hayden under the table. Who was torn between letting it happen and not letting it happen while Corey and Mason were attempting to discuss strategy with Chris Argent. And that man was about ready to just knock Liam and Theo out so that they could have some peace and quiet. _Is College over yet? I'm not sure I can survive these two without Scott around._ Grumbled the man in his head.

Malia let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to keep her focus on Auto Mechanics before closing it with an audible growl. She then slammed it on the coffee table near by, which failed to catch the attention of a certain pair. "Alright… That's it..."

Getting up, she turned towards the others and let loose with an angry loud roar that thankfully got their attention. "Whoa, why the noise!?" Exclaimed Liam in confusion.

And wondering why her eyes was shining blue when there was no reason for it at the moment! "Yeah Tate, you coulda made me go deaf with that."

"You would have healed." Scoffed Malia in reply.

Theo legit pouted at her and turned his attention to his arguing buddy. "Dude, you really gonna let her talk to me like that? You're the acting Alpha after all."

"No, he's not. And yes, he is gonna let me talk to you like that. You know why?"

Liam suddenly found himself feeling quite nervous as while she was talking in a calm voice, the irritation could be felt coming from her. Theo just smirked cockily, not caring if it annoyed her and decided to ask her why. "Because not only am I the Den Mother around here, but now? Now, I'm taking control of the acting Alpha position because SOMEONE around here needs some focus and it sure as Hell isn't you. Or even you Theo." Growled out the girl dangerously as her eyes shined a bright blue.

Melissa these days was pretty busy with work, especially now that she had gained a promotion to Administration work like Liam's dad. That and spending time sucking face with Argent on supposed 'dates'. Which… Scott still somehow hadn't found out about yet much to everyone's bewilderment. Of course Gwen and Hayden both thought he might already know and was just in denial about it. Something that prompted a discussion on how he might have learned about it with Theo suggesting the most disturbing way possible and getting a broken nose for his efforts. "Umm… But… I'm Scott's first Beta?"

"And? Doesn't make you qualified to be the Alpha. I've already talked to him anyway and he approves of this."

A shocked look appeared on Liam's face as he hadn't been expecting that! Not to mention feeling absolutely betrayed! "I'm sorry Liam, but considering how you and Theo tend to act like little boys, no one wants to be led by someone like that." Told the Werecoyote matter of factly.

Plus, Liam was technically Scott's third Beta but she wasn't about to say that when he was already unhappy as it is with her. "I'd also like to add that with the way you and Raeken act half the time, it makes us lose face with others. And that's not a good thing." Spoke up Chris as he looked towards mainly Liam.

The man knew full well of the reputation the McCall Pack had gained over the past couple of years and didn't want it to be tarnished by a couple of kids who couldn't stop bickering long enough to get things done where threats and the like were concerned. Liam more so then Theo looked ashamed as he realized just how right the man was. Heck, he knew that Scott is on some fairly good terms with people like Satomi and a few others in the Supernatural community in and outside of Beacon Hills. And because of how he tended to act like a 5 year old with Theo, they were all probably shaking their heads at the latest incarnation of the McCall Pack. "I hardly think Malia of all people is best for this. Girl's got issues." Goaded Theo carelessly.

And found himself flat on his back with an angry Malia staring down at him. "You don't like it? Leave. But from now on until Scott gets back, if he ever comes back cause I kinda wouldn't blame him, I'm in charge. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good." Came the reply and for good measure, decided to whack him in the face much to his annoyance.

Standing up back to her full height, she took in everyone in the room with her, not even bothering to help Theo up. "Now, let's get back to work. And if you or Theo start your moronic arguing… I WILL knock heads together. Understand?"

Liam gulped and nodded quickly. "I understand!" Got out the boy while Gwen snickered.

"GIRL POWER BITCH!" Crowed the girl while Hayden shook her head in amusement.

"About time we got some sanity back around here." Quipped Mason with a shake of the head while Corey snorted in amused agreement.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, this was meant to be more amusing then serious, but well, yeah, it didn't end up that way. Granted, my dog dying the day before may explain why I wasn't fully able to have it the way I was intending. But hopefully, this is still an enjoyable read!**


End file.
